Promises Of the Hart
by reilert79
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer spoil the kids at the Orphanage for Christmas, and each other.
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan and Jennifer were sitting downstairs, having a cocktail. He had started them a fire, and she had made them dinner. They had about an hour till it was ready.

Jonathan was kissing her neck and trying to get her to tell him a secret.

"Come on, just one hint? Please…."

"No, you are just going to have to wait".

"Jennifer…don't make me wait too long. I have been so good. I will make it worth your while".

"Jonathan. Christmas is 5 days away. You can open your presents then".

She turned and kissed him.

"Let's make a deal. Don't you want to know what you are getting from me? I will give you a hint, if you give me a hint".

"Darling, you know I love surprises. I am content to wait".

"And you know that I cannot help myself. And I cannot wait. So, you are just going to have to give me a hint".

"One hint, and that will tide you over till Christmas?"

"One hint. That's all I am asking for". He was kissing her neck and shoulder and lightly running his hands over her back.

"Ok fine. One hint about one present, but that's all".

"Ok. What is it?"

"It's black".

"That's all I get?"

"That's your hint".

"Jennifer-"

"Nope. That's it".

She smiled as she took a sip of her cocktail.

"Jennifer, you didn't exactly give me the right type of hint".

"I'm sorry. You didn't clarify".

"Ok, so let me have a do-over".

She turned around and faced him fully.

"Jennifer-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Shh".

She leaned forward and kissed him, slipping her tongue in and out of his mouth, and lightly nibbling on his lips, which she knew would drive him insane.

She broke the kiss, and looked at him.

"You can keep asking me for hints…or you can have some more of this".

She kissed him again and squeezed him tight.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. H."

She smiled at him.

"Dinner is almost ready".

"It can wait".

"It might burn".

"We'll order a pizza".

"We had pizza 2 days ago. This is healthier".

"What is it?"

"Loaded Baked Potato soup, you love it".

"I love it even more leftover".

"You will need energy".

"Just seeing you gives me all the energy I need".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"You win".

"I always do".

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer had basically gone to bed as soon as they were done eating dinner. After all this time, they still couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Usually they fell asleep sometime around 10 or 11. Last night, it was after 2 when they finally fell asleep. Needless to say, Jonathan didn't make it to the office by 8 this morning.

He called and said he would be in later, and he and Jennifer slept till almost 10.

He woke her up by kissing her shoulder and caressing her hair.

"4".

"4?"

"Yes. 4. 4 and then 7".

She thought for a minute.

"I don't understand".

"4 is how many days till Christmas".

"Ahh, I see. And what is 7?"

"7 is the number of hours till you give me my next hint".

"Oh no, Jonathan Charles. We had a deal. No more hints. You got your hint last night, buster".

"That was yesterday's hint. We are talking about today's hint".

He pulled her on top of him.

"Darling, there is no today's hint. There was only yesterday's hint".

He kissed her.

"I bet I can change your mind…"

"You are certainly welcome to give it a shot…"

***Later that evening***

Jonathan had finally gone into the office around 12, and Jennifer had taken a long bubble bath and then wrapped Jonathan's presents. She had gotten him a few little things, like a new wallet and some new pajamas and a new robe, and she had also gotten him some big things, like a new watch and a new set of golf clubs. She had decided to have him do a scavenger hunt on Christmas day for the golf clubs, since they would be rather obvious wrapped by the tree.

After she wrapped the presents, she decided to add more lights and ornaments to the tree. She took all the ornaments off the tree, and then basically wrapped the entire thing in lights. Every branch had lights wrapped around it. This tree was some kind of bright.

She put the ornaments back on, and added a few, and then turned the lights off and turned the tree on. It was so bright it lit up the whole room.

Her absolute favorite holiday was Christmas. She loved seeing Jonathan get excited about his presents and she loved all the lights and decorations. Of course, Jonathan made every day feel like a holiday. He was always trying to please her, take care of her, make her happy. Even if they were in an argument, she still knew that he loved her unconditionally.

She placed his presents under the tree, and then went to start dinner.

She was making one of his favorites-cheesy chicken lasagna with sautéed veggies.

She had just put it in the oven when he walked in.

"Darling, I brought dinner!"

She came out of the kitchen.

"What? I just put dinner in the oven".

"Oh. Sorry. I thought I would surprise you, since I know you love surprises".

"Trying to butter me up, I see. What did you bring?"

"Espana. The Jennifer meal-2 soft chicken tacos, 1 chicken quesadilla, a side of sour cream, guacamole salad and chips and queso".

"And I assume you got your favorite as well?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Ok, so you have a choice. You can eat that, or you can eat the cheesy chicken lasagna that I made and just put in the oven".

"Babe…how about we put the lasagna in the freezer and have it tomorrow night?"

"It's a deal".

She kissed him and they headed to the kitchen.

She took the lasagna out and let it cool and then put it in the freezer.

Jonathan made some of his famous margaritas, and then they sat down to eat.

After a very lovely dinner, Jennifer cleaned up the kitchen and Jonathan was putting her presents under the tree.

She came out and saw what he had done.

"I love the tree, babe."

"Thanks, I added more lights to it".

"There's just one thing missing".

"What's that?"

"This". He pulled out the mistletoe.

"Aww…" He pulled her in for a long kiss.

"You don't need mistletoe to kiss me, sailor".

"No, but I'll take any excuse I can get".

She kissed him again, and they settled on the couch. He started them a fire, and they settled on the couch.

"Darling, you love Christmas so much. What is your favorite thing to do at Christmas?"

"Oh, I don't know. As a kid, I loved baking cookies and Christmas treats. As I got older it was about going to home to my father's house and spending the holiday with him and Walter. Then I met you, and Max."

"What was your favorite thing we did?"

"I loved the poker game that we used to play on Christmas Eve every year, just the three of us. Max was always so uninhibited. I love seeing you opening your presents on Christmas morning, and I love how you always seem to get me the most special gifts. I just love spending the holiday with you, darling".

She turned to him.

"What's your favorite thing about Christmas?"

"Well, I am quite fond of you and me and mistletoe. I am also fond of relaxing by a fire with you, and all that comes along with Christmas. As a kid, we never really got to celebrate Christmas at the Orphanage, so my absolute favorite thing is how you and I always take Christmas gifts to the kids at the Orphanage and give them what I never got".

"I love that too".

She kissed him nice and slow.

"What day are we doing that, this year?"

"Well, I figured tomorrow, I will leave the office at lunch. We can go shopping. Sister Margaret is going to call me in the morning and tell me what each kid needs and has asked for. After we get it all purchased, we can wrap it all and then the next day, start driving up. I booked us a room for two nights at a new hotel, overlooking the bay".

"I like that plan. Why don't I go with you, to the office tomorrow, and Sister Margaret can tell me all that stuff so that you can handle the other business stuff?"

"I like the way you think".

"Thanks, I like the way I think too".

"But, you will have to get another office".

"Why?"

"Because, if you are in my office, all I am going to want to do is this.."

He leaned down and crushed her lips with his, and took her all in, kissing her so passionately her head spun.

"I see your point".

"Darling, are we going to be able to fit all of the presents in the car to take them?"

"I reserved a car just for this. I rented a Yukon. We can pick it up tomorrow."

"Perfect. You think of everything".

"So, my next hint. Let's get to it".

"Jonathan, I told you, there was only yesterday's hint."

"Jennifer, we settled that this morning, remember?"

"Ok, I suppose I can give you another hint."

"Thank you".

She turned and looked at him.

"Do you want it to be on the same present or on a different one?"

"Up to you".

"Ok. Your second hint is…pockets".

"Pockets?"

"Yes. Pockets".

"Black, pockets. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"I don't know…."

She had this twinkle in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

"I love it when you are mysterious". He kissed her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and gave him a chest rub.

"Darling, what do you say to having a New Year's party, here?"

"I'm ok with it, but we have already been invited to 2…so who would we invite?"

"Oh. Well, maybe next year".

He got her a brandy, and got himself one too, and came back to the couch.

This time she sat all the way behind him and rubbed his back for him a long time.

"Is this one of my presents?"

She playfully swatted him.

"Think of it as an extra hint of what's to come".

She took his shirt off him, and smoothed out his t-shirt.

She rubbed his shoulders and got all the kinks out, and loved on him a little bit.

He kept repeating 'black' and 'pockets'. She loved that he wasn't going to figure it out.

She got him totally relaxed, and pretty soon she slipped out from behind him, and leaned him back against the couch.

She covered him with a blanket as he nodded off. She grabbed a pillow, and put her head in his lap, and covered herself with a blanket, and fell asleep too.

Sometime in the wee hours, he woke up and picked her up and carried her upstairs.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer went to Hart Industries together, and Jennifer took the call from Sister Margaret, and made lists. She and Jonathan were going to be buying presents for 80 children between the ages of 3 and 17.

She made a list of where they were going to shop, and what they could get at each store.

She got out $300 and gave it to Kelly.

"Can you pretty please go buy wrapping paper and ribbon and tape and boxes and bags and bows and drop it off at our house? Get as much as you can, and when you walk in, just put it over by the coffee table wherever."

"Yes ma'am".

"Thank you". She and Kelly winked at each other.

Jennifer and Jonathan headed out and started at department stores first. They bought clothes, stuffed animals, electronics, toys, games, books, art supplies, movies, bed sets and literally everything that was on the kid's lists.

They managed to fit it all into the Yukon, with very little room to spare. Jonathan also purchased some things for the orphanage itself, like a video game system they could all use and a new basketball hoop and basketballs, as well as new couches for the common area. He was having those delivered after Christmas.

Jennifer and Jonathan got home late, after having picked up dinner, and unloaded the car.

After they ate, they started sorting the presents, and making the tags.

Jennifer and Jonathan wrapped over 400 presents. They were basically up all night, but he built them a fire and they turned on Christmas music and got comfortable and just got it done.

Around 4 a.m., they finally finished the final one. She bagged up each child's presents as best she could, and he took the seats out of the Yukon, and loaded it with the packages.

They finally laid down around 5.

They slept till 10, and then got up and started packing.

They headed to San Francisco around 12, and got there around dinner time.

***Mission Street Orphanage***

Jonathan and Jennifer pulled up to the orphanage, and took their garment bags in, and headed towards Sister Margaret's office.

She allowed them to change clothes into their outfits, and they emerged, dressed as Santa and Mrs. Claus.

Sister Margaret and Sister Michelle got all of the children into the gym, while Jonathan and Jennifer started unloading all of the presents. It took them almost 30 minutes to get everything set up.

For the next 3 hours, Jonathan and Jennifer played Santa, and listened to all the kids tell them what they wanted.

Before they left, they told them about the new basketball goal and basketballs, and the new couches that were coming next week.

All of the presents were lined up underneath the tree for them to open on Christmas morning.

All the kids gave them tons of hugs and kisses and Sister Margaret hugged them both as well.

"We'll be in touch. Have a Merry Christmas, Sister".

"You too. Peace be with you".

They climbed in the car and headed to the hotel.

***Omni Hotel***

After getting their room key, they took their luggage to their room and got settled.

Jennifer pulled out a small gift bag for Jonathan.

"Darling, how about an early Christmas present?"

"You know me so well".

She disappeared into the bathroom while he opened it.

When she emerged, he had put it on. Santa Claus boxers.

"You have a great sense of humor, darling".

She cleared her throat, and took her robe off, to reveal her own Mrs. Claus lingerie.

She went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, darling".

He picked her up and kissed her, and then laid her down on the bed.

He climbed on top of her, and started kissing her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and started scratching his back and running her fingers through his hair.

He slipped the straps of her babydoll off her shoulders as he left a trail of kisses and squeezed her boobs as he set them free, just before he suckled on her nipples.

She reached down and squeezed his butt, and then pushed his boxers off him, as he lifted her babydoll over her head.

She reached down and guided him to where she wanted him and wrapped her legs around his waist. They rocked together and then he took her over the edge at the same time he went over himself. They collapsed back on to the bed.

He wrapped an arm around her, and they snuggled together and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up and leisurely drove home. She had her calendar out while they drove.

"Darling, when are you going back to the office?"

"Not until the 28th, darling".

"So that means that you are all mine for the next 5 days".

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Want to go somewhere?"

"We could. We would have to have Christmas at home first, though."

They made it home around mid-afternoon, and stopped at the Bistro and picked up lunch, plus some extras for dinner.

Jennifer had ordered a salad with grilled chicken, and Jonathan had ordered stuffed trout and a baked potato.

They decided to spread it all out on the coffee table, and eat on the floor in front of the fireplace.

He made them both cocktails, and as they ate, they fed each other bites.

He took their plates to the kitchen and then yelled for her to close her eyes.

She closed her eyes and he put a plate with a piece of Devil's food cake in front of her.

"Ok, open". He settled back against the couch, and she sat in front of him.

She opened her eyes, and turned and kissed him.

"Darling, you are so sweet. This might not end well, though".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not going to bode well for my waistline. I won't be able to fit into that special outfit I had last night".

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"That's ok. I like it better off of you than on".

She blushed and chuckled at him.

They ate about ½ the devil's food, and then headed to bed early. 2 late nights in a row was too much for Jennifer.

As they climbed into bed, and she snuggled up to him, they started chatting about their plans for the next few days.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Is there anything special you want to do?"

He looked at her and spoke softly.

"Spend it with you".

"How sweet. How do you want to spend it?"

"Whatever you want to do, darling, is fine with me".

She leaned up and kissed him, and then fell asleep.

***Christmas Eve***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept in, and then she made him his favorite breakfast-coconut French toast with coconut syrup, bacon, and sliced fruit. She sat at the table with him and then cleaned up the kitchen.

She could tell Jonathan was missing Max today, as was she. Even after several months, the house was just too quiet without him.

She found him in the den, playing on the piano. She went to him, and saw that he had built them a fire. She wrapped up in a blanket, and scooted next to him on the bench. She linked her arm through his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

She listened to the melody and realized that he was playing 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'.

She looked up at him.

"It was always his favorite".

"Mine too". She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

They sat for a long time, playing together and individually.

In the afternoon, they stretched out on the couch to watch Christmas movies, and napped a little.

He loved nothing more than holding her and feeling her body pressed up against him.

"Darling…I have an idea".

"What's that?"

"Well, you know, I worked really hard this week, and built you a few fires with my bare hands, and all because I know how much you love fires. So, do you think that maybe you could give me another hint?"

She chuckled.

"Darling…you have been very good. And you have worked very hard. But we only have a few hours left till Christmas day, so don't you want to wait?"

"No, I don't".

She laughed and kissed him.

"You are so cute when you have presents waiting".

"Darling…what if we open our presents early? We can do that, you know."

"Oh, we can?"

"Yes. Because we own the house, and we can do whatever we want".

She giggled.

He started kissing her neck, and playing with her hair.

Pretty soon, they were disposing of their clothes and lying on the couch skin to skin, under a blanket.

He buried her into the crevice of the couch, and held her close. He covered her body in a trail of kisses, squeezing her in all the right places.

He thrust into her and she held on to him tight, as his lips crushed against her and he took her breath away.

They reached the cliff at the same time, and she tightened around him, bringing him over the edge with her. They laid on the couch, panting and relishing in how much they loved each other.

As she nodded off with her head on his shoulder, he whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas, darling".

He softly kissed the side of her head, and then closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

***Christmas Day***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept all night on the couch, never waking up to go to their bedroom.

Jonathan woke up around 4, and felt Jennifer snuggle closer to him.

He laid there with her and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't.

She finally woke up around 6, after feeling him kiss her.

"Merry Christmas, Darling".

She smiled and looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas, darling".

She kissed him tenderly, and then sat up.

She went and made them coffee, and brought him a cup.

He was so excited he could hardly stand it.

"Darling, I need to ask you something".


	2. Chapter 2

"Anything".

He just knew she was going to let him open his presents now.

"What do you want for breakfast? I can make you eggs, waffles, omelets, whatever you like".

"Waffles, but only if we do it together".

"You got it". She kissed him and they headed to the kitchen together.

She quickly made them some waffles, and he squeezed them some orange juice, and they had a very nice breakfast together.

She went to the sink to do the dishes, but he grabbed her arms and turned her to face him.

"The dishes can wait". He scooped her up, and then carried her to the den.

"You are so romantic".

He went and got her one of her Christmas presents and handed it to her.

She got up and handed him one of his.

She opened hers to reveal a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you, darling".

He kissed her and put it on her wrist.

He opened his present to find a new black terry cloth robe.

"Black, and pockets. This is the hint present, right?"

She smiled and shook her head, no.

She got up and got him the rest of his presents, and brought them to the table. He did the same with hers.

She opened a new blouse, a new dress, and some new lingerie.

He opened a new wallet first.

"Is this the hint present?"  
She smiled and shook her head no.

He opened new pajamas next, and then she brought him his new golf clubs.

"Darling…which one of these is the hint present?"

"None of them. You haven't opened it yet".

She had one more gift to open from him, and she reached for it, but he told her not yet.

She handed him his next to last gift and he opened it.

It was a beautiful new gold watch. She had placed it face down in the box.

"Read the inscription".

He held it up to the light, and read it.

"My love for you endures forever-J".

"That's incredible, darling."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Turn it over".

He turned it over and he immediately teared up.

"Is this…?"

She nodded.

"Yep, that's the face of Max's watch, that you gave him when your business took off. He kept it all these years". She wiped tears from her eyes.

"How did you…?"

"I found it when we cleaned out his room. I took it to a jeweler and asked them to fix it, but they said the parts weren't any good. So, I had them custom build this using the face and the original clasp. Everything else is new".

He was so touched. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, as she embraced him.

"He is always with you".

"Us", he corrected her. "He is always with us".

She nodded.

"You have one more gift left".

"So do you".

"Yours can wait."

She chuckled at him. She stood up, and grabbed a blindfold, and placed it over his eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I have no idea".

"Good, then it's working. Now, take my hand, and I am going to lead you somewhere".

She led him through the kitchen and out to the side porch.

She got him into position, and then turned and put his hands around her waist.

"Darling, before we take off the blindfold, I want you to listen to me".

"Ok".

"You are so selfless, and you are always doing everything with the intent to make me happy. It's never about what you want, it's about what I want. And I love that. But, you deserve to be happy too. So, this was done simply to make you happy, and I want you to remember that, ok? I love you".

He puckered his lips for a kiss.

"I love you too, Red".

She reached up and took his blindfold off. It was right there in front of him. A brand new black, fully loaded Jaguar convertible was sitting in the driveway.

She looked up at him as it registered.

"How did you?"

"2 days ago. When I sent Kelly to get wrapping paper, she had already bought it all. She was really just coming here to let them in to drop off the car".

"You are something, you know that? But darling, you didn't have to get me a car".

"Darling, the last 4 cars that we have bought, have been because I needed them, or it was what I wanted. It's time that I spoil you for a change".

They walked over to it, and he sat in the driver's seat.

"I love this".

She leaned down and kissed him.

"I get the black part, but what about the pockets?"

She took his hand, and opened the driver's side door.

"Come on".

She got him out of the car, and then opened the back driver's side door, and got him. She motioned for him to get in, and he did.

She took his hand, kissed the back of it, and then put his hand in the seat pocket.

"What do you feel?"

He found the envelope, and pulled it out.

He opened it.

He pulled out two tickets to see George Strait in Vegas.

He looked at the date.  
"Tomorrow?"

She nodded, while biting her lip.

He leaned over and kissed her, and then they headed back inside.

He led her to the couch, and sat beside her and handed her the last gift he had for her.

It was a book that he had made.

It was filled with candid pictures of the two of them, and each page had a promise.

"In the coming year I promise to" was written on each page.

She started reading them out loud. "Love you harder. Listen to you longer. Not take you for granted. Always give you backrubs. Let you pick the restaurant. Tell you every day that I love you. Show you every day just how much. Always kiss you good morning. Always kiss you goodnight. Have more lunch dates with you. Have more beach house nights with you. Have more spontaneous trips with you. Cook you more dinners. Bring you more flowers. Remind you every day that you are the one and only love of my life."

She had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"This is beautiful, darling. Thank you". She leaned over and kissed him.

He took the book from her, and turned the final page.

There was an envelope taped to the back of the book.

She lifted the flap, opened the envelope, and pulled out two tickets to see Ed Sheeran in Vegas.

"For real?"

"For real".

She looked at the date.  
"2 days from now?"

He nodded.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what? That you love Ed Sheeran? Darling, you sing him all the time, and you play him all the time. It was fairly obvious".

"No, I mean how did you know that I had planned for us to go to Vegas?"

"I didn't, I swear".

"Well, I didn't know you had planned for Vegas, either".

"So, I guess we each planned for Vegas at the same time, huh?"

"I guess so".

They compared plans, and found that they had each booked a penthouse, in the other's favorite hotel.

"Darling, you pick the hotel we are staying at. We can call and cancel the other one".

He nodded.

"Call and cancel all of your reservations, darling, and I will plan the whole thing as a surprise to you".

She nodded.

She kissed him.

"This has been the best and the most different Christmas we have had in a long time".

"I agree".

They snuggled on the couch some, and chatted about what they wanted to do in Vegas.

"Darling, are we driving to Vegas or flying?"

"We are driving".

"Oh yeah, I love road trips with you".

"Not as much as I love them with you".

He kissed her, long and slow, just like she loved.

"I think…I am going to go upstairs and take a long, hot bath."

"Great. I think, I am going to go upstairs and take one with you".

"Perfect".

They headed upstairs to the bath, taking some of the presents with them.

She drew them a bath, and put some of her favorite relax bath salts in, and got them two towels.

She climbed into the bath, and then he climbed in with her.

"I need to make an amendment to one of your presents". He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"What? Darling, they are all absolutely perfect".

"I don't mean take anything away, I mean add to it".

"What could you possibly add?"

"A promise…to take more baths with you".

"Oh, we will definitely add that".

She reached under the water and squeezed him.

"I cannot wait for our Vegas trip".

"Me either".


	3. Chapter 3

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer got up and packed for Vegas. He loaded their bags into the new car, and then Jennifer followed him to the rental car place, where they dropped the Yukon off.

Finally, they were on their way to Vegas.

They held hands as they drove, and just enjoyed the scenery.

They got to Vegas around 4, and he drove them to their hotel.

She was excited to see they were staying at Mandalay Bay, her favorite. It was also where both of their concerts were taking place, so it was going to be incredibly convenient.

They checked in, and as they stood at the front desk, he embraced her.

"Everything that happens from this point forward, with the exception of the two concerts, is going to be a big surprise. Just trust me".

"You got it".

He kissed her and then they got their room keys and headed to their room.

He could hardly keep his hands off her in the elevator, but they weren't alone, so they had to behave.

They came into their room, and he put their bags down on the bed.

She walked over and opened the curtains.

"Oh, this view is exquisite".

He was staring at her.

"Yes, it always is".

She turned and kissed him.

"You are so good to me".

"You make it so easy".

"Darling, are you hungry? We can order room service now, and then go eat after the concert, or we can go eat now, and then go to the concert".

"Why don't we snack now, and then eat after?"

"Sure".

He ordered them some room service, along with some champagne.

They took it out onto the balcony, and enjoyed the view.

Around 7, they headed to the concert. Jonathan was beside himself to get to see George Strait.

Jonathan and Jennifer had aisle seats, and were on the first row of their section, and had a big empty spot in front of them. It was perfect.

George sang all of his hits, and serenaded the crowd with all of his classics. When he played "I Cross My Heart", Jonathan moved behind Jennifer and put his arms around her, and held her close.

"You and me, babe".

"Me and you".

He kissed her cheek, and squeezed her tight.

They enjoyed the rest of the concert and then went to eat afterwards.

Jonathan found them a restaurant that served cocktails and had a full buffet, with a gigantic salad bar, and got them a table. Jennifer was able to make a huge salad, while Jonathan found all of his favorites.

"Oh, I am absolutely stuffed. That was delicious".

"How about dessert?"

"My waistline is telling me no".

Jonathan went and got himself a dessert to go, and got some fresh strawberries to go with their champagne in the room.

They made their way out of the restaurant and headed back to the lobby.

"Do you feel like gambling some tonight or do you want to wait till tomorrow?"

"I'm tired. I'll go with you if you want, though".

"We can go tomorrow".

She smiled at him and they headed to the elevator.

They went into their room, and she went to change into her pajamas right away. Jonathan got out the champagne from the mini fridge and got them two glasses.

He went and changed into his pajamas then, and then came and found her in bed.

He poured her a glass of champagne and handed it to her, and then poured himself a glass. He climbed into bed with her and she snuggled up against him.

"Did you enjoy the concert, darling?"

"It was amazing. King George really puts on a good show".

"I thought so too. I can't wait to see Ed Sheeran tomorrow night".

"Should be a great show".

She fed him some strawberries and they drank their champagne.

After they ate all the strawberries, she rested her head on his shoulder and held him tight.

"I love nights like this with you".

She leaned up and kissed him.

He gazed into her eyes and caressed her face.

"You are so beautiful".

He rolled so that she was under him and kissed her long and slow. She returned the kiss in kind, and started giving him a backrub as he lay on top of her.

He was momentarily distracted, and let out a moan indicating that she was rubbing all the right spots.

"That feels so….." Jennifer turned to look at him, and realized he had fallen asleep. On top of her. And she couldn't move him off her.

She tried to roll him, she tried to wake him, and she tried to ease out from under him, but it was no use. She finally just got comfortable, and took his arm and used it to turn out the lights, and just held him till she fell asleep.

***Middle of the night***

Jonathan woke up, and realized he had fallen asleep on top of Jennifer. He immediately moved off her and laid beside her. He covered her with the sheets and kissed her cheek as he rolled her to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

He drifted back to sleep, and they slept that way till almost 8.

He woke up first and ordered them room service, and had breakfast in bed.

"Darling, I am so sorry that I fell asleep on you last night".

"On me is right".

He chuckled.

"I really am sorry".

"It's ok, it was nice sleeping that close to you".

After they were done eating breakfast, he told her to stay in bed, and that he had one more surprise for her.

He went and ran her a bath, and put in some Epsom salts.

He went back to the bed and held out his hand, and took her to the bathroom.

He undressed her and helped her into the bath.

"We aren't on a time schedule today, darling. So, you can relax in the bath for as long as you want".

She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"What I want is for you to get in with me".

"It would be my pleasure".

He quickly disrobed and climbed in behind her.

He scrubbed her back and gave her a back massage, and he held her close, and they soaked for a long time.

"Darling, can I ask you something?"

"Of course".

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not really. I'm ok".

She turned and looked at him lovingly.

"Did you try to move me off you?"

"Yes, and I couldn't."

"Did you try to wake me?"

"Yes, and you wouldn't".

"I'm sorry, darling. I guess I just had to be as close to you as possible".

"It's alright, darling. To tell you the truth, I loved being close to you".

She leaned up and kissed him.

After their soak, he helped her out of the bath and they dried off and dressed. They headed down to the casino a bit, and because it was their tradition, they played a few hands of poker at a table in Max's memory.

Jonathan had won about $750 in the first 4 hands, and was doing well.

Just as the 5th hand was being dealt, he turned to Jennifer.

"Darling, I need to go to the bathroom. Can you play this hand for me?"

"Certainly".

She took his seat as he left the table. She was an excellent poker player, and she gave everyone at the table a run for their money.

It went from 5 players to 2, and when Jonathan got back, they were just about to show their hands.

The other player went all in, so Jennifer did too.

The other player laid his cards on the table.

"There is nothing as pretty as 4 6's all together".

"Oh. That is pretty. But you know what's prettier? 4 9's".

Jennifer laid her cards down, and then was declared the winner. She took the pot and they went to cash in.

When they were finished, they had $12,500.

"Darling, what do you say we donate this money to the orphanage in Max's name? He always played poker on Christmas Eve and donated his winnings from that game. Today isn't Christmas Eve, but it's the only game we've played over the holidays."

"Excellent idea". He leaned down and kissed her.

They left the casino then, and did some shopping on the strip.

Jennifer ended up getting a gorgeous new top for the concert that night, plus a few other things.

They stopped and had lunch at a café in the hotel, and then headed up to their room.

"Darling, how long are we staying in Vegas?"

"Driving home in the morning".

"Ok".

"Want to stay longer?"

"If you do. I was just curious, since you planned all this".

They got to their room and sat out on the terrace for a bit. Jennifer snuggled up against him on the double seat.

"Darling, I have an idea".

"What's that?"

"I have loved this time with you, and it's been very nice for you to not be sidetracked with business deals and business calls. So, my idea is for us to be conscious and schedule a long weekend every month, where I am not researching or writing, and you are not doing business, and we can just be together".

"I love that idea".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Do you really?"

"Not as much as I love you, but yes, I do".

They sat on the terrace for a bit, and then Jennifer went to get ready.

She decided to wear destructed skinny jeans, wedge peep toe boots, and the sparkly emerald top that she had bought that day.

At 7 p.m., they were in their seats. Ed Sheeran took the stage at 7:30.

About halfway through the show, Jonathan leaned over and told Jennifer that he had arranged a special surprise.

She looked intrigued.

Ed's song ended, and he took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before I begin my next song, I need to tell you that someone in the audience has arranged a special surprise tonight. I was informed about what they wanted to do, so I agreed to provide the background music, and they are going to have to do the rest. So, if you don't mind, the spotlight will be on them for this song, and not me."

The crowd cheered.

Jonathan took Jennifer's hand, and led her down to a little platform that had been set up.

"Darling, what are we doing?"

The music started to play. Jennifer was looking at Jonathan, all confused.

Feet away from them, Ed Sheeran sat down at his piano, facing them.

The spotlight shone on them, and the music started.

"May I have this dance?"  
They started to dance, as Ed Sheeran started to sing.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before/_

 _And I can't sweep you off your feet/Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love/ Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70/ And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23/And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways/_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand/Well, me-I fall in love with you every single day/ And I just wanna tell you I am/So honey, now/Take me into your loving arms/_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars/Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud/ Maybe we found love right where we are/_

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades/And the crowds don't remember my name/When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm…)_

 _I know you will still love me the same/_

 _Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _And baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 _Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _That, baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _Thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are(oh, oh)_

Jonathan kissed and danced with Jennifer the whole time, and it was evident that they had something magical, something that was once in a lifetime.

After he was done singing, Ed shook hands with both of them.

He took the microphone and looked at Jonathan and asked him what precipitated the surprise.

"My wife loves you and your music, and this was one of her Christmas presents, I was just trying to make it special".

Ed looked at Jennifer.

"Did it work?"

"Oh yes".

They thanked him again and headed back to their seats and enjoyed the rest of the show.

They went to a late night light show at the Bellagio after the concert, and then back to their room.

Jennifer was out on the balcony, when Jonathan brought her some champagne.

They clinked glasses and then he kissed her and they took a drink.

"This was an amazing night darling, and I loved my surprise. Thank you".

She embraced him.

He held her close and kissed her head a few times.

"I love the lights of the city".

"Yeah, they are pretty, aren't they?"

"Darling, is there anything you wanted in life that I haven't given you?"

She turned and embraced him.

"Not a thing."

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"What about you?"

"Not a thing. Everything I could ask for, nobody could give me".

She knew what he meant by that, and that he was talking about his parents and Max.

"What's your favorite thing that you and I do?"

"Everything. Because we don't do things just to do them".

He was confused.  
"We don't?"

"No, we don't. Everything that you and I do together, we make memories of it. You go out of your way to make everything you do for me special. Take last night for instance. I bought us two tickets to a concert that I knew you would like. I made sure we had good seats. But, you bought us tickets to the show tonight and arranged for a spotlight dance in front of the whole crowd. You do so much more for me than I could ever do for you. And you make everything so special and memorable".

She looked away briefly. He started to feel like he had hurt her feelings by bringing this up.

"Darling-I didn't mean to-"

"I know. You didn't. It's alright. My point is you make everything so special, that everything we do becomes a memory. Which is wonderful, because when you go out of town or I go out of town, I can think about those memories and be happy. I hope that I make you happy too".

"You do, Jennifer. You know that".

She nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed her nice and slow, and then scooped her up and held her in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"You and I are going to go make some more memories".

She kissed him as he carried her into their room.


End file.
